1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rechargeable battery module, a battery-powered electronic device and a battery-charging method.
2. Description of the Related Art
The design of a rechargeable battery module depends on the chemical properties of materials therein.
For example, the chemicals inside of a Lithium battery should always be activated. In a case where the discharging of a battery becomes excessive, the chemicals inside of the battery may crystallize and thus, shorten the lifespan of the battery. In another case where the charging of a battery becomes excessive, the battery may deteriorate. The conventional battery charging/discharging techniques with constant-voltage or -current are not capable of appropriately handling the problems of chemical crystallization and battery deterioration.